queenwillbequeenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Seven Seas of Rhye
"Seven Seas of Rhye" (español: Los Siete Mares de Rhye) es la última canción de los discos de 1973 Queen y el de 1974 Queen II realizado por la banda de rock inglesa Queen. La canción fue lanzada como único sencillo del álbum Queen II y como tercer sencillo para la banda. En el disco Queen (1973) se incluye una versión instrumental. La canción, escrita por Freddie Mercury, fue su primer hit. Alcanzó el puesto #10 en los charts ingleses.1 En la canción destaca la introducción hecha en piano por el mismo Mercury. La canción fue elegida como el único single que promocionaría el "oscuro" Queen II y además fue el tercer sencillo lanzado al mundo por la banda que dejaría un gran legado en la historia del rock. Salió a la venta el 23 de febrero de 1974 y fue promocionada en vivo cuando la banda la interpretó en el programa de la televisión británica Top of the Pops. Ayudó mucho a la popularidad de Queen y dio otro aire a sus espectáculos en vivo, dándole una buena reputación desde el público. Para la banda, esta es la canción que le dio un golpe al destino y les llevó a la fama mundial luego de una pobre gira por Australia donde al llegar al aeropuerto lo esperaban periodistas que se equivocaron ya que esperaban a la Reina de Inglaterra de carne y hueso. Pero "Seven Seas of Rhye" les cambió la vida a los miembros de la banda a tal punto que Mercury tuvo que dejar su trabajo en una tienda de ropa en el Kensington Market por todas las giras que les habían programado. Originalmente esta canción fue compuesta para las sesiones de la BBC, pero los integrantes de la banda, al ver el gran éxito que tuvo, decidieron incluirla dentro del disco. Si analizamos la letra nos encontramos con algo misterioso y muy llamativo. Al parecer nos describe un mundo de fantasía, idealizado en la niñez de Freddie Mercury, denominado "Rhye". Originalmente esta canción se llamaba "The Land of Rhye" y fue compuesta por Mercury y su hermana Kashmira en su niñez. Cuando Freddie se unió a Queen empezó a escribir muchas canciones acerca de esta fantasía que había creado, por ejemplo: "Lily of the Valley", "My Fairy King", "Ogre Battle", "The Fairy Feller's Master-Stroke", "The March of the Black Queen", "Great King Rat" y "Mad the Swine". Sobre esta canción y su significado en la letra, el sitio web Argenqueen menciona: "Muchos dicen no entender el significado de esta canción hasta el punto de catalogarla una obra sin sentido, pero quien piensa eso se equivoca. "Seven Seas of Rhye" es una canción que recurre al tema religioso (tema que Freddie gustaba abordar) y en el cual se hace una crítica desde el punto de vista de un personaje quien saca a relucir todo el lado malo de las religiones, sin embargo este personaje igual posee una y al momento de criticar defiende su postura y su credo". La versión del disco Queen II termina con la parte instrumental descendiendo su sonido para dejar el audio de un grupo de personas, en tono de fiesta, cantando una popular canción inglesa llamada "I Do Like To be Beside the Seaside". Esta canción se convirtió en un clásico en los shows en vivo de Queen, con recordadas interpretaciones en las giras The Works Tour y Magic Tour. Letra de la cancion en el album Queen La cancion como tal no aparece completa en el album debut de la banda, es una version instrumental, en el tiempo que hicieron el album debut, la cancion apenas se estaba haciendo y le faltaban unas melodias para terminarla. Letra de la cancion en el album Queen II Fear me you lords and lady preachers I descend upon your Earth from the skies I command your very souls you unbelievers Bring before me what is mine The seven seas of Rhye Can you hear me you peers and privy counsellors I stand before you naked to the eyes I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust I swear that you'll be mine The seven seas of Rhye Sister - I live and lie for you Mister - do and I'll die You are mine I possess you I belong to you forever-ever-ever-aah Storm the master-marathon I'll fly through By flash and thunder-fire and I'll survive - I'll survive - I'll survive I'll survive - I'll survive - I'll survive Then I'll defy the laws of nature and come out alive Then I'll get you Be gone with you - you shod and shady senators Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries I challenge the mighty Titan and his troubadours And with a smile I'll take you to the seven seas of Rhye - oh I do like to be beside the seaside - oh I do like to be beside the sea - where the brass band plays - tiddly om pom pom - oh I do like to be beside the seaside - oh I do like to be beside the sea Categoría: Sencillos de Queen